A large and growing population of users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of electronic publications, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, audio recordings (e.g., audio books), video, films, etc. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such electronic publications. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like.
Electronic book (ebook) readers record the last page of an electronic publication that has been read by a user. Therefore, when a user reopens the electronic publication the ebook opens to the last page read. If a user wants to record markers for multiple pages for easily returning to those pages, then the user must manually place bookmarks at those pages. This can become tedious if a user skips around within an electronic publication (e.g., reading multiple chapters or sections in parallel) because the user must then manually place new bookmarks at every stopping point.
Users may return to the same few pages of their favorite electronic publications numerous times. However, if a user hasn't read a particular electronic publication for a while, he may forget the specific pages that he likes to read. Therefore, the user may have to search through the electronic publication to find those pages. This can become tedious for a user.